Lost Yamis yugi's lost soul 2
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: The Yamis suddenly disappear, something happens to the hikaris & now they must find their yamis & a way home! Yaoi warning, READ YUGIS LOST SOUL first! Chap 4s up!
1. Chapter 1

WhiteMageRyou: Hey everyone! I'l bbbaaaacckkkk! -evil laughter-

Marik: crap

Bakura: NO!

Yami: SHNIZ!

Yugi: shniz?

Yami:.. don't ask...

Ryou: ... this isn't going to end like the last one is it?

WhiteMageRyou: .. heh .. I hope not... that was cuz' my friend and I were REALLY board okay?

Bakura: I liked it xD

Ryou: ... no bakura, just no

WhiteMageRyou: someone just say the disclaimer and warnings

Malik: WhiteMageRyou doesn't own YGO! ...

Bakura: theres a yaoi warning and we're ... ooc...

Malik: and if you didn't read mages "Yugi's Lost Soul" go read it first!

**Chapter one: Bakura learns of the Internet... we're doomed**

"Bakura!"

It had almost been a year now...

"Bakura, where did you go?"

Everyone had pretty much forgotten and moved on from the past.

"Bakura, get your butt over here, I'm not going to be late!"

"Okay Ryou! sheeze, bite my head off why don't ya'." Bakura said walking into the room. Ryou smiled at him, all dressed up in his school uniform. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said we couldn't before school because people might notice a stain on your cloths or you might get a bad limp?"

Ryou's smile turned into a scowl. He rolled his eyes and pointed at the empty chair next to him. "Is that all you ever think of?"

Bakura smirked and gave him a kiss on the neck as he sat down. "What is it you wanted koibito?"

"I wanted to show you this" Ryou said. He pressed a button and the laptop beeped on. Bakura looked at it with a rather grotest look on his face.

"A beeping T.V? What's wrong with the one in the living room?" He looked at Ryou who sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"It's a computer, Bakura, a computer." He looked at Bakura and sighed again when his expression didn't change.

"It'll keep you busy for a while. All you have to do is move this around and the arrow moves too, see?" he showed Bakura everything he needed to know about how to work a computer and then took a deep breath before clicking onto the internet. "And this, this is .. the internet."

Bakura's eyes lit up. "Ooo." Ryou knew this was just a death wish waiting to begin.

"I signed on my sceen name for AOL, Yugi's been teaching Yami how to work the internet too so you can talk to him if you have a question." Ryou said getting up and letting Bakura take over the compute. "Just don't burn down the house okay?" he begged before grabbing his books running out the door.

Bakura licked his lips and clicked around on the computer. Suddenly a window popped up.

"Would you like to speak to WhosurPharaoh?" he read. He clicked yes. "Thief, are you there?" he blinked. "Yes I'm here, what do you want?" He asked aloud. He sat there for a while until another message appeared. "Thief, Ryou told me you should be on, so answer me ..." Bakura read out loud. He groaned "I did you baka!"

His eye twitched as he read the next thing that came up. ".. Bakura you fucking idiot, type in a message with the letter things. I know you're talking to the computer."

Bakura looked down at the keys. "Damn pharaoh ... always thinks he knows everything.." he muttered slowly typing out 'I was not talking to the computer'

He hit send and waited for the pharaoh to respond. "Sure you were ... L-O-L? what the hell is lowl?" Bakura started to type something back but got angry at having to type so slowly and hit the kyboard with his hand. A message poped up. "Do I want to install corn? Why do I want that yellow stuff in the comyouturn thing?" ... he clicked yes. "Damn can..whatever the hell its called.."

all of a sudden the screen turned black and two girls appeared, making out. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakura jumped back. He fell out of the chair, dragging the keyboard and mouse down with him. Gagging on the mouse, which wrapped around his neck he threw the keyboard at the screen. "TURN IT OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF RA GO AWAY!" he screamed.

The pharaoh blinked a few times. "uh.."

the im:

fluffybunizncreampuffs: What isz lolll assk aksdsnwenb /.aw

fluffybunizncreampuffs has signed off.

fluffybunizncreampuffs has signed on.

fluffybunizncreampuffs has gone away.

fluffybunizncreampuffs has gone off.

fluffybunizncreampuffs has signed away.

fluffybunizncreampuffs has signed off.

fluffybunizncreampuffs has signed on.

WhosusPharaoh: Thief .. You didn't break Ryou's computer did you?

fluffybunizncreampuffs has signed off.

The confused pharaoh picked up the phone and called ryou's home. The other line picked up but it sounded as if the phone had been dropped. "Bakura?"

on the other side of the phone ... "IT BURNS! OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA, SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME! IT'S GOING TO CHOKE ME TO DEATH! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE DAMN STREAMERS!"

There was a loud crash and more screaming.

Yami looked at the phone. "Hey thief?"

"WHY ME! WHY THE HELL DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!"

"Bakura!"

"AHH! THATS HOT! I'LL KILL YOU RYOU! STOP LEAVING YOUR COFFEE AROUND!"

"BAKURA!"

"SON OF A- ... what do you want pharaoh? Where are you?"

The pharaoh sighed. "The phone baka!"

"oh..." a moment later the phone was picked up. "What do you want now pharaoh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it sound like I'm okay?"

"Good point..." The pharaoh looked at the clock. "Our hikaris wont be home for a few more hours, want me to come over and try to help you fix what you broke?" He asked turning off the computer. There was a long pause.

"Fine, but don't think this has anything to do with liking you. I still hate you." Bakura said kicking something.

The pharaoh smiled wickedly. "Sure Bakura, and what about Halloween last year?"

"I was drunk."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No, Ryou was drunk."

"Shut up."

"No."

"I'll kill you."

"You always say that."

"I'll trip you and hit your pointy head with Ryou's chemistry book and then finish the job in the hospital."

"You always say that too."

"Shut up."

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Fine."

Yami hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. He started walking to Bakuras home.

Bakura looked at the mess of coffee, the computer and some how a tube of toothpaste,a fishing pole and soup. "Ryous going to kill me for this one..." He said poking the screen wih his foot.

A dark shadow grew from behind him. Bakura sighed and sat down in the chair. "I guess I know why Tea doesn't like anyone whos a guy now." He smirked. Out of no where the dark shadow grabbed him, wrapping its self around him and dragging him into a black hole.

"OH SHIT" was the only thing the pharaoh heard as he started inside the now empty house.

To be continued...

WhitemageRyou: Please review!

Marik: ... hahaha, something happened to you Bakura and Ryous pissed at you

Bakura: Shut it, you weren't even in this chapter!

Marik: .. oh yeah...

Malik: .. this is going to be a long story...


	2. kidnapped?

WhiteMageRyou: rawr

Ryou: 'kura? -searches-

Malik: ... -sigh- she don't own ygo, bahduh, if you read the first story you'd know! .. or even just the first chapter.

Yugi: Yami! -cry-

Marik: -hides lighter- pharaoh, I'm not lighting your hikari on fire! Where'd you get that idea?

Pharoah: ... -sweatdrop- just untie him Marik or bad things will happen to you -evil glare of doom-

**Chapter 2: Some wierd or funny title talking about the story!**

"Bakura?" The pharaoh called out as he walked around. "Where is he? I swear I just heard him yell.. hm."

He walked into the back room and sighed.

Yami poked the computer that lay in ruiens with all sorts of things covering. "I have no choice but to call Yugi." He said looking around again. "Bakura?" He called out again just to make sure, "If you don't come out, I'm going to call Yugi and you know he'll tell Ryou about the computer." He stood there. "I'll get Kaiba to show that tape of christmas on national televsion! You know the one I'm talking about, you got drunk, started talking about fuffy kitties and candy!"

He looked out the doorway. "And said you wanted to be a dancer like Peter Pan...and you put on Teas' stockings."

The pharaoh waited a minute then groaned a bit at having to call Yugi, but he didn't know if this was an emergancy or not... He picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's cell phone. A moment later Yugi's hushed voice came on.

"Yes Yami?"

The pharaoh looked down at the mess again. "I think something happened to the thief, Yugi. He killed Ryou's computer and I told him I'd try to help him fix it but when I got here he yelled something from the other room and I couldn't find him after that." He explained.

"Did he just say Bakura killed my computer?" hissed Ryou on the other side of the phone. Yugi shushed him and said something about making sure the teacher didn't see him using his cell phone.

Ryou snickered a second later. "Hey Yugi, Joey just said he wanted to go to Asia to see all the Chinese people!"

Yugi held back laughter a shushed him again. "Okay, I don't think we'll be able to get out of here… We got this really strict sub in Chemistry… But as soon as the bell rings I'll run right there okay?"

"Alright Yu-."

The other line went dead. Yugi looked at his phone. "Yami? Hello?" He whispered loudly.

"Mr. Motou."

Yugi jumped a bit. "Uh, yes?"

"You and Mr. Bakura are to go to the principles right away."

Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances before taking the pass and walking out of their class.

"I'm getting worried Yugi. Bakura might act wierd but Yami doesn't usually join him... What do you think that phone call was really about?"

Yugi looked down at the ground. "Maybe ... something happened to them... no, maybe the batteries to your phone died?"

Ryou shook his head. "I always put it into the charger..."

Yugi bit his lower lip. That meant something really could have happened to their yamis... "Ryou... you don't think..."

Ryou looked at Yugi, "Think what?"

"That they were kidnapped...do you?" Yugi asked looking back at him.

Ryou looked down at the ground like Yugi had been doing before. "I don't knowYugi... I ... just hope they're okay..."

"Let's not think about the worse ... uh ..." Yugi looked down at the pass the teacher had given them. "What do you think he wants to see us about?"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know... I havn't gotten into any trouble since Bakura came to school that one time."

Yugi smiled slightly. "I don't think he'll ever come around here again after that."

Ryou started to smile also. "Yeah, when the teacher asked why he had bat wings coming out of his head, he just lost it..."

"I never thought a book could do so much damage..."

They started to laugh, thinking about all the memories they had gone through with thier yamis.

"How has Mariks process been anyway?" Yugi asked.

Ryou cleared his throat, "Heh, Malik says Mariks putting up a large fight but he'll crack through to him sometime."

Far away in Eygpt...

"NO!" Malik grabbed the rabbit off the table as Marik swung a hammer down.

"DIE!" Marik yelled. "The fluffy bunny must die!"

"No! Bad Marik bad!" Malik said turning away. Mariks eye twitched.

"Kill..."

Malik sighed. "Okay, since you're still trying to kill the rabbit..."

Marik folded his arms "Humph."

The stone walls suddenly flipped to reveal black chalkboards. Malik set down a box of white chalk. "I want 'I will not kill the fluffy bunnies' seven hundred times and you won't eat or leave this room until it's done."

Mariks eye twitched again. "No."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, have fun starving to death." Malik said as he started to walk out of the room. The door was shut and locked. Marik sat there a moment longer before sighing and grabbing the chalk. He slowly started to write on the long chalkboards.

After about five hours, Marik reached for another peice of chalk. The chalkboards were covered in the sloppy sentences. Mariks finger twitched as his stomach growled. "Grr..." He snatched up the chalk and went back to writting.

Time went on, night came, then morning ..and then night again... Marik knew even though there were no windows in his jail. The smell of food had come and passed many times. Malik was really serious this time. Marik looked down at his stomach as it growled again. He was laying on the floor. "I hate you Malik..." he muttered and tried using spit to wet his dry mouth.

The door opened and someone walked in.

Marik didn't bother moving, he just stared at the cealing. Something was placed next to him and the person walked out, closing the door behind them.

He looked to the side to see a tray. He sat up quickly. "Huh?"

He grabbed the glass of water and drank half of it in nearly one gulp. Then he grabbed the bowl of rice and quickly ate it. He finished the water and rice. "I knew he was too soft..."

Marik stood up, still a bit wobbly, and went back to work... a few hours later he used up the last of his chalk. "Thats six hundred and ninty... ten more .. but I don't have any more chalk..." He looked around the room. "Malik took all the damn pencils and pens..." He muttered. He pulled off one of his earing and started carving the last ten lines into the chalkboard.

"I better get new earing for this..." he paused. ".. what am I saying! I just sounded like a girl! NO! Maliks girlness is rubbing off on me! Damn you to hell Malik!"

He started to bang his head on the chalkboard.

"Your... so ... evil!" He yelled. He bent back to slam his head on the board again but inside of colliding with it, he fell forward.

"What the hell?"

He was engulfed by darkness.

Malik walked into the room the very next second. "Marik?" He looked around the room. His other half was no where to be found.

..back in Japan...

Yugi and Ryou had a look of relief on their faces. "Us skipping class? Thats it?" Ryou asked.

"This is an important matter boys."

Yugi looked at Ryou.

"I knew our yamis would ditch sooner or later." Ryou smiled. He grabbed Yugi and ran out of the office.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

Ryou dragged Yugi to his home. He ran inside and started calling out for Bakura. The phone rang, Ryou grabbed it before the first ring ended. "Bakura?" He asked.

"Sorry no... It's Malik."

Ryou sighed and ploped down on the couch. "What can I help you with?"

"Well... Marik he's disappeared... I think he ran away... I did lock him in a room with no food or water for a few days..." Malik said sounding absolutly horrible. Ryou sat up. "I was hoping to find out from you or Yugi is your yamis had gotten contact with him within the last few hours..."

"Wait, he's vanished? Without a word?"

"Yeah... The wierdest thing is that he was locked in his room... and the door was still locked when I went to check on him..." Malik said.

Ryou looked at Yugi. "I don't think Marik ran away... There's just no way that Yami would go along with that.. and Bakura wouldn't leave without a free meal first... Malik ... Yugi ... I think the three of them have been ..."

At the same time, the three hikaris whispered "kidnapped."

Some place far far far away...

"HEY!" Yugi looked at me .. SON OF A- Yugi! How many times have I told you guys not to look at me! -vein-

"Well face it, one of us has to tell you."

... tell me what? -eyebrow raises-

"That you're just not funny anymore. That time off just killed your writing" Yugi said folding his arms.

What? How dare you! I am too funny!

"No you're not!" Yugi yelled as I stabbed him with the keyboard.

"Ow!" Yugi rubbed his stomach.. thats what you get short stuff.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Hey um... can we get back to the script- uh story?"

.. oh sorry Ryou -sticks tongue out at Yugi-

"I saw that!" Yugi glared back. "Jerk."

..shorty..

anyway...heh.. some place far far far FAR away..

"How about we invite your hikaris now?" a dark voice said. Yami and Bakurasat, tierd up and tape over their mouths.Bakura muttered somethingthat sounded like "I hate streamers."

"Yes yes Bakura." The voice said.

Yami managed to get the tape off his mouth. "Leave them where they are." He said trying to get untied.

"But pharaoh, we're just about ready for them." The voice said. the voice typed some things into a computer and it targeted Ryous home. Suddenly a red message flashed saying 'system error' the voice sweatdroped.

"shoot..."

"What? What happened!" Yami asked still trying to get untied.

"Well... your hikaris are now about twenty years ahead of the plan..."

To be continued...

Ryou: dum dum dum! Pharaoh was right! To bad he had 'bad things' happen to him too!

Yugi: damn authors.. think they rule over everything -glares-

Malik: Marik?

Marik: what?

Malik: ... no no no, you're not here -shoves marik into the closet-

WhiteMageRyou: .. review..please? I promise the next chapter is funnier!

Yugi: good, this chapter was like ..

Bakura: worthless!

Yugi: yeah

Bakura: what? I meant this toaster

WhiteMageRyou: ... -sighs- I need to get new friends

Tea; I know what you mean

WhiteMageRyou: AH! -shoots tea-

everyone: what the crap?


	3. Ahead of some plan

WhitemageRyou: bows head in shame I'm so sorry for taking this long!

Bakura: it's been like .. a year! glares

WhiteMageRyou: sits in the corner of shame crying

Ryou: Bakura glare of doom Don't make her cry! She said shes sorry!

Yugi: pokes wmr please continue so that we finally understand whats happening

**Chapter 3: Aheadof some plan.**

* * *

"Twenty years ahead of the plan?" the still tied up pharaoh choked out. "What's that suppose to mean!" 

The voice coughed a bit. "Well ... just that…"

... About twenty years later...

"OW!" Yugi stumbled forward, running into someone else. He found himself in a small room … something of a closet.

"Yugi?" It had been Ryou whom he had run into.

"Yeah… where are we?" Yugi asked feeling sick to his stomach.

There were two bright flashes and two crashes.

"My friggen head!" Yelled someone.

"I think I'm going to barf." Said someone else.

"Malik?"

"Yugi?"

"Yeah…"

"Who else is there? Is that you Mokuba?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah."

The four of them stumbled around the closet.

"I think I found the door." Ryou said. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open. He stared down at a short blue haired boy. Somewhere around their age maybe. "Uh…"

The boy ran out of the room crying out "Help!"

Yugi held his head. "I feel so light headed…"

Malik was already passed out. Mokuba stared at the door way. "… no friggen way…" He fell backwards and was out. Ryou and Yugi both looked. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with long black hair.

"Mokuba?" Ryou and Yugi both exchanged looks.

"Uh… hey guys…" The man said. A white haired man walked past, stopped, backed up and looked into the room.

"Oh snaps…" He blinked.

Ryou took a deep breath and let out a scream before falling to floor.

The white haired man slowly pushed the black haired man out of the way and walked into the room with his hands up. "It's okay Yugi… I'm not going to hurt you."

Yugi blinked a few times. "Ryou?"

The man nodded with a smile.

"But… you're … he's… you… but…" Yugi looked back and forth between the man and the real Ryou. How could they both be Ryou?

"It's alright Yugi. You're twenty years in the future… I'll explain everything in just a minute when the others wake up … okay?"

Yugi slowly nodded.

"Ryou! We're out of shampoo!" Another white haired man yelled as he walked into the room, soaked, in a towel, and an empty shampoo bottle in one hand. "I thought I told you to pick some up at the store yesterday-oh…" He noticed Yugi and the others. "… crap…"

Yugi fainted and hit the ground with a thud.

"Bakura!" The older Ryou yelled, smacking him beside the head.

"ugh… my head…" Yugi sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, he was in his room… but… The place was clean… and… He picked up a picture that was sitting on the table next to his bed. The picture had two people in it, they look familiar… His eyes widened. The picture was on the pharaoh and him in Egypt, except … they looked like they were in their late twenties!

"Yes Ry, I know. I've already called the others." A strong voice said from outside the door. Yugi dropped the picture and starred at the door as it opened.

"Huh?" The pharaoh, much older like in the picture, looked back at him, carrying a tray with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Yugi, you're awake!"

A tall, slim, sexy, yummy, to die for-

"Ahem…" Ry cleared his throat.

Oh… sorry… A tall, slim man popped his head into the room. "Yay!" He smiled. "At least one of them woke up!"

Yami smiled also. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Ry, "He was so adorable as a teenager, I can't stand it!" He said giving a strong laugh.

Yugi's hands shook. What was going on? That couldn't possibly be Yami or Ryou… They looked like they were in their thirties… this had to be a dream…

"RY! Get you off of me!" A cry came from the room across the hall. Ry blinked and then sweat dropped. "Coming ' Kura." He opened the door to find Bakura on the floor, being squished in a death hug from Ryou.

"I'm so sorry Bakura! I shouldn't have blamed you for anything! I should have stayed home! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I made you turn into an adult! Wha!" He sobbed and crushed Bakura harder.

"Ryou, calm down." Ry said sighing. "You didn't do anything, and Bakura loves m- you very much."

Bakura nodded as his face turned colors. Ryous eyes fluttered as if he was trying to get something out of them. "Who are you?"

Ry smiled. "I'm you silly."

Ryous mouth slowly dropped open. He fainted, falling off of Bakura. Ry's eyes widened a bit.

"Was it something I said?"

A quick run to the store, some tea, an explanation and an hour later…

"So you see, you're twenty years into the future. We're not entirely sure when you'll return back but until then you can stay here of course." Ry said.

He had also explained to the four teens that now their others halves called them by nicknames. The pharaoh called Yugi by the nickname Yug, Bakura called Ryou, Ry, Mokuba was Mokie, and Malik was Mal.

"Okay… makes a lot of sense now… thanks… and sorry for fainting like that." The four teens apologized.

"Now that that's settled, lets get going. We have to go pick everyone up!" Ry said. Mokie popped his head into the room.

"Yes! Can we bring them Ry? Please, please, please!" He begged. Ry sighed.

"If they want…" He looked at the four, they all shrugged in agreement. "Okay then. Let's go."

And so they all headed out on a long, treacherous, deadly journey to… down the street!

"Yugi, this is where you and Malik work in the future. It's a bit of an off store but, that's what's cool about it." Ry explained as he pulled open the door. Malik looked up at the sign.

"Yami and Hikaris knickknacks." He looked at Yugi. "Not a very snappy name…"

They all walked inside. The shelves were covered in Egyptian artifact replicas, jewelry, and even cards.

"Mal, Yug, we're here to pick you up!" Mokie yelled. He stayed close to Mokuba, talking about memories he and the younger version of himself had of Seto.

A blond, tan man walked out from behind the shelves. He was carrying a large box. "One sec Ry. Yug's in the back. You can go get him for now." He said struggling to move the box across the store.

"Oh my Ra…" Malik gasped.

"Eh…" Mal stopped and looked over at the group. "Holy Ra!"

"What's going on out here? I thought I heard Ry and Mo-OOF!"

Mal dropped the box onto Yug, who had come out from the back to see what all the commotion was.

"I didn't know that was today!" Mal exclaimed. The reason Malik had been so shocked was that his older self was dressed in all black, had about seven piercing in both his ears and compared to his deep dark tan, his hair looked almost as white as Ryous until he stood near him.

Yug, trapped under the box, kicked and threw his arms around. "What's today? Will someone get this box off me!"

Mal ran over to the group. "We were so adorable, weren't we?" He asked Ry, who only nodded and returned the smile Malik had on his face.

Skipping a bit ahead, the group left, forgetting about Yug who laid helplessly under the heavy box and picked up Joey andMarik fromthier jobs. This is when they realized they had forgotten poor Yug.

"Hello? Anyone? Come on guys, this isn't funny anymore. After it happens ten times it looses it's appeal right? Come on! The world has forsaken me! This is the end!" Yug cried out. The phone started to ring. "What's this? Ah! The phone! If I can reach it, I can call for help! There's hope yet!"

Sadly … the phone was about twenty feet away from the poor man. There would be no way in hell he'd get to it without moving the box first, which he wasn't strong enough to move.

"Sorry Yug!" Ry, Mokie, and Mal all said at the same time.

"There is a Ra!" Yug screamed as the three of them helped him up.

The last stop was at Kaiba Corp. Kaiba was walking out, busy talking on his cell phone. Mokies eyes lit up. "Seto!" He cried out and jumped for him. Seto moved out of the way.

"Good.. you missed-."

Mokuba tackled him and hugged him. "Seto!"

Seto looked down at the small version of Mokie. "…I don't even want to know…"

Mokuba looked at Mokie, who nodded. Mokuba poked Seto in his lower rib. The CEO suddenly bit his lower lip and had a strange look on his face. Mokuba blinked a few times. "Seto?"

He burst out laughing. "Damn it!" He yelled within his laughs. Mokie and Mokuba shook hands. "I told you, it works every time."

So the gang went back home. Turns out that they all live together in a large apartment building that was redecorated into one huge house.

Ry and Ryou began dinner, chatting about old memories as the others did small chores to clean up the house. Soon enough dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat.

"Bakura, don't play with your food." Ry said as he noticed Bakura stabbing his spinich. He looked up and made a digusted look.

"Eat it." Ry and Ryou both said at the same time.

"Don't do that!" Bakura yelled.

"Don't yell at the dinner table!" Ry and Ryou yelled together.

"STOP IT YOU FREAKING WIERDOS!" Bakura screamed.

Ry and Ryou both glared at him, letting out deep growls. The thief quickly picked up his fork and shoved some spinich into his mouth. The pharaoh snickered lightly.

"Oh shut up Phraoah." Bakura hissed as he managed to swallow the green glob. Yami gave hima look of 'bring it on'

"Make me." Yami said.

"Fuck you." Bakura Replied.

"Your mom."

"Screw you!"

"You would!"

"Only on Tuesdays!"

Everyone froze as the camera drifted over to a calender hanging up on the wall. In bright red letters it read 'Today is Tuesday'

Bakuras eyes widened. "No! Wait I meant Fridays!"

The pharaoh burst out laughing. Ry and Ryou slapped their foreheads.

"Is he always like this?" Ryou asked.

"Sadly, yes. It happens every Tuesday." Ry said as he stood up and brought his plate to the kitchen.

Ry and Ryou washed the dishes as the others talked about old times. Ry walked into the room, hanging up his apron and grabbing his coat. "We're going now, Bakura you're in charge of the young ones."

Bakura stood up quickly. "No way in hell am I staying here alone with them!"

Rys eyes narrowed. Bakura folded his arms. "Besides, I have to work today!"

"THEN TAKE THEM WITH YOU!"

Mals eyes widened suddenly as he threw himself in front of Ry. "I'll stay here and help him until he goes off to work, eh heh... heh.. yeah by then they'll probably be asleep anyway!" He said rather nervously.

Ry gave an angry sigh. "Thanks... We'll be home late." He said storming out of the house.

Mal looked at Bakura. "You baka..." He muttered. Once everyone else had left, Bakura was busy packing a gym bag with things as Mal talked with everyone.

"So thats how it's going to work. I'll watch over Ryou and Mokuba while Yugi and Malik go with Bakura." Mal decided. The young ones nodded their heads, agreeing with him. "Bakura, are you ready yet?"

The thief rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of black boots. Yugi blinked a few times. "Um... Bakura, why are you dressed in black?"

"Because your mom goes to collage"

Yugi blinked, not catching Bakuras sarcasm. "Right..."

The thief headed for the doorway. "We'll be back around two." he mummbled as the two teens followed him out.

A few minutes later...

"Bakura.. what exactly.. is your job again?" Yugi asked as he looked down at the street forty floors below.

"Security guard." The theif replied as he set up some things at the egde of the building they were on. "For that place right there." He pointed at the museum near by.

Maliks jaw dropped. "You don't expect us to steal!" He asked realizing why Mal had suddenly offered to stay home and watch Ryou and Mokuba. "I mean, I'm one story but Yugi will end up tripping an alarm! I can't go to jail!"

Bakura looked at him. "... oh yeah... I remember Mal had some time on his record..."

Malik started to breath heavy. "I can't go to jail! What kind of example is that towards Marik!"

Bakura smacked Malik in the head. "Calm yourself kid! Yugi will just stay here and be the look out. Okay?"

Malik bit his lip. "... well... okay."

Bakura pulled on his gloves and got ready. "Lets go."

Malik nodded his head, gave yugi a nervous glance and got ready. "Right."

To be continued...

* * *

WhiteMageRyou: still sitting in the corner

Ryou: gasps BAKURA!

Bakura: sitting there watching older self while eatting popcorn I should get my own show for this..

Ryou: Bakura! Are you listening to me? How dare you!

Bakura: ... it could be called 'Double O Theif'

Malik: I wonder if I can be sued in the future... R&R please?


	4. Stolen Goods are bad for feet

wmr: Hurray! I finally got the next chapter up. Hope you like it. I've got labor day to write all day so I hope to maybe get the next chapter done before going back to school. Wish me luck!

Bakura: -slaps wmr-

wmr: aah! o.o

everyone: WTH?

Bakura: You better get it done

wmr: ... yes sir

Bakura: -raises hand-

wmr: YES SIR MR THEIF SIR -flitches- I'm being abused by the bishies -cry-

**Chapter 4: stolen goods are bad for feet**

Ry sighed as he ordered another glass of juice at the bar they were at. Yug looked at him as he gulped the thing down. "Hey, you know if you keep drinking like that you're going to get a sugar high.."

"Sugar free." The man said as he ordered yet another. "Anything to keep me happy..."

Yug patted him on the back. Bakura and Ry had their ups and downs in their relationship, ever since they had.. uh.. nevermind, that'll come in later. -sweatdrops and runs-

"Bakura.. do I really have to do this?" Malik asked. The poor teen stood a few feet away from what would most likly be his doomed future.

"Of course, your jewlery will deflect the lazors, letting you walk on by as if a baby on mondays." Bakura said as if this was no out of the ordinary task.

"...Baby on Monday?"

"Your mom is on Mondays, now hurry up!"

Malik rolled his eyes and sighed, giving into the thief. "Alright, I'll do it... Some guard you are..." He muttered, slowly making his way through the lazors. Bakura watched with deep intent. "Okay, good. No, your light weight body should be light enough not to set off the pressure sensors."

The teen froze. "Pressure sensors?" He looked over his shoulder at Bakura. "What if I'm not light enough!"

"Ahh, been sneaking in a few extra sandshakes?" Bakura smirked.

Malik turned red. "No! I'm just.. asking if the sensors are extra sensitive."

With that said, Malik began towards the prize. He tried walking slowly but quickly at the same time. The sooner this was over the better. He reached his goal and looked back at Bakura. "Now what?"

The thief smirked. "Use one of your earings to cut the glass."

"WHAT?"

"SHHH!"

"What do you mean use an earring?" Malik hissed.

"They'll survive, besides in the future you wear earrings all the time so just steal a pair from yourself." Bakura said. Malik bit his lip and pulled out one of his earrings. He hesitated greatly due to the fact he loved his earrings...

"Because he's gay."

right... wait... no... okay... well, he is and we all know it but man, the guys got a smexy body so leave him alone 'kura.

"I've got one too." Bakura made a pose. "Much better then his."

"I've got a great tan though, you guys know I can hear you right?" Malik glared at us.

Sorry Malik -sweatdrop-

"I had a better tan! And a scar! I was smoking!" Bakura stuck his tongue out.

'Kura, we get it. Lets continue

"Fine fine." Bakura folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "Ain't my fault Ryous albino." He muttered under his breath.

Malik cut a circle in the glass and stuck his hand inside. "I've got it" He said stashing the prize in the bag he had with him. He turned around quickly, forgetting the pressure sensors from the thought of secsess. His foot hit the ground to hard and suddenly red lights and bells went off like nuts.

"AHH!" Malik screamed. "What do we do?"

"Its every man for himself!" Bakura yelled as he took off. The sound of parking could be heard. Malik gulped and started to run. "BAKURA WAIT!" He yelled. A huge shadow appeared on the wall. The teen froze in fear. "OH MY RA I'M GOING TO DIE!" He cried out as he dropped to his knees and covered his head with his hands. But instead of being riped to shreads and bleeding to death before the cops came... Malik heard the sound of laughter. "Yugi?" He looked up. He could see the pointy head of Yugis shadow. The large dog shadow got closer and closer. "Run Yugi!"

But it was too late. The dogs shadow jumped onto Yugis and the poor boy let out a great cry.

"YUGI!" Malik scrammbled to his feet, he had to save his friend. He was grabbed from behind. "Lets go! Its too late for him" Bakura said.

Malik looked back at Yugi. "But..." He had no choice in the matter as Bakura kept a tight hold over him and took off running.

"We're home!" Yug said as he helped a blithely unconcerned Ry into the house.

"Have any twos?" Bakura asked, holding a few cards in his hand. Malik looked at his hand and shook his head slowly, then sniffling.

Yug blinked and set Ry down. "Alright, whats up?"

Bakura looked at him like he was nuts. "What? Can't we play a few hands?"

Ry got up, hic-uped and started for the kitchen.

"Whys Malik so sad looking?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'm wipin' his ass in this game."

Yug put a hand on his hip. "What game are you playing?"

"Shoots and Ladders."

"... Bakura thats a board game."

"No it isn't."

"Yes... yes it is..."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Bakura, Yugs right. Thats a board game and you're playing Go Fish." Yami said.

"Screw you Pharaoh."

"You would."

"Only on Tuesdays."

Everyone let out a long sigh. The clock read '11:58' meaning...

"I MEANT FRIDAYS!" The thief yelled.

... it was still Tuesday.

Ry put his hand to his head. He was starting to crash from his sugar rush. He opened the fridge to get a bottle of water when the bag Malik had had with him fell.

CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yug grabbed onto Yami, who fell over. Bakura jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen. He slipped and ran into the table. A fork flew off the table and hit the light switch, turning on the light, it bounced off and hit the cookie jar. The jar shattered and glass flew into the open fridge. It hit the bottles of water and a few soda cans, causing them to burst open. The bottles and cans, as they spilt the liquid inside everywhere, fell out of the fridge and landed on Rys foot. One hit Maliks bag and a thick glass bowl flew out and up into the air, hitting the light. The light sparked greatly as it went out. The bowl landed on Rys foot hard.

The man let out cries of pain, for his foot had been hit at least six times, twice by the large bowl which had set off the panic attack. "RAAAA! AHH! GAH! WHY!" He yelled, throwing in a few curses as well.

Bakura picked up the bowl, inspecting it. He let out a soft sigh. "Good. It didn't chip or crack..."

"BAKURA! I'LL KILL YOU!" An angry Ry yelled. He tried to get to his feet but the pain in his foot was too great and he just fell over.

"You should have advoided the bowl, what did you expect to happen?" The thief said as he picked up the soaked and in pain man.

Rys eye twitched. "Give me the bowl."

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"GIVE IT!" He screamed.

"Okay Okay!" Bakura said as he carrried Ry over to the counter where he had left the bowl. Ry picked it up. "Thank you." He said. He lifted his hand up and the bowl came down onto Bakuras head with a loud 'CLUNK'

Both men dropped to the ground and didn't move. Ryou, Mokuba and Mal had all come down from upstairs by this time. The looked into the kitchen with fear.

"Are they dead?"

Some dark ally... Yugi walked, in his arms he held a small puppy who was the 'scary' guard dog. "You're so cute." He said petting the puppy.

"You'll be the first."

Yugi froze and looked around. "Hello?"

The little puppy started barking. Yugi clutched it tightly as he started running. He looked behind him to try and see anyone but the entire ally was empty. He turned back around and ran face first into a poll. He fell back and passed out. The puppy licked his face, whimpering. A shadow fell over Yugi. The puppy turned around and started barking.

"Oh shut up, I ain't gonna' kill him just yet."

Ry let out a groan. "My foot..." He opened his eyes to find himself on the coach, his foot was resting on top of a few pillows and covered with a bag of ice. On the ground was Bakura with a bag of ice on his head, he was still out.

Malik was sitting in a chair, reading a book. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Malik?" Rys eyes watered from the sharp pain he felt as his toe throbed. The teen looked up. "Oh, you're awake. Do you need anything? Some water, asprin, something to eat?" He stood up quickly.

"No, no... ow... okay, some asprin is okay..."

Malik nodded and ran into the other room. He came back with a glass of water and some asprin. Ry took them and rubbed his head. "Thanks..."

Malik took the glass and looked at the ground. He felt extremly guilty, not to mention the fact Yugi had not yet come home. Ry caught the look in Maliks eyes. "That should be all I need. Thanks Malik, you should get some sleep."

The lights went off and the house went dark.

To be continued...

wmr: Hope this started an interesting twist for you.

Mokuba: review with maybe what you think is going to happen?

Seto: Yeah, it might help influence the plot line.

Wmr: Thanks for reading!


End file.
